


Hooves and Crowns

by galaxywik



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Faun Han, Faun Jisung, M/M, Prince Lee Know, Prince Minho, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywik/pseuds/galaxywik
Summary: Prince Minho went to meet with his lover Jisung. They're in a forbidden relationship, since Minho is human, and Jisung is a faun.





	Hooves and Crowns

Minho wasn’t sure what time it was, but he did know that he should be in his own room at the time, judging by the dark orange colors above him in the skies. By this time, his parents were either having a briefing with the guards or possibly has already gone to their own room. Either way, Minho could've cared less. He was just happy that he had managed to sneak out of the castle without anyone noticing. At least he hoped so.

It wasn’t the first time he was sneaking off into the forest that was next to the castle. He found the forest way more interesting either way. So much more to explore and do.

Being in the forest means also spending time with his favorite person- well, creature. Jisung, was his name. He’s a faun, but with antlers instead of goat horns. Minho doesn’t know why he has antlers instead of horns, he never got to ask. He thought about asking him about it at some point, but it didn’t really matter to him.

 

Minho rushed to their meeting spot, which was out in the open. Grass covering the ground, but the area wasn’t completely empty. There was a small pond in the middle as well, which made the spot more interesting and nice for a meeting spot.

He sat down by the water, looking down at his own reflection, moving his finger through the water while waiting for the faun to arrive.

He didn’t wait long actually. Soon enough, he saw antlers raise from behind his head, the head of the male the antlers belonged to followed. There was a huge smile plastered on his face while he looked down at the reflection of Minho in the water. The prince in front of him returned the smile and quickly turned around to greet the other with a tight hug.

“Hi Jisung.” Minho mumbled against the faun’s bare chest, taking in the familiar warmth and smell, the familiar arms that he fit so well in, wrapping around his torso in return.

“Hello, my love.” Jisung softly responded, the embrace tightening around the other slightly. It felt nice being able to call each other sweet words. It was rarely that they got to be together, especially in an intimate way.

Humans and other creatures aren’t allowed to be together. The humans found it disgusting. They viewed it in a way they would view a relationship between a human and a pure animal.

As if the hate towards two men being in love with each other wasn’t enough.

Minho would love to just disappear from the castle one day and join Jisung in the forest, but the prince had the duty of following his parents’ footsteps and become the next king. He did consider legalizing relationships between humans and hybrids, but he hasn’t mentioned anything to Jisung yet.

Jisung noticed that Minho has barely been talking the whole time since they met, so he pulled away and guided both of them to lay down on the grass below them, holding hands the whole time. Minho looked up at the stars, while the faun was looking at the boy next to him in concern, rubbing the prince’s knuckles gently.

“What’s on your mind?” Jisung whispered, Minho’s sight not leaving the starry night, his brows slightly furrowed.

“I’ve been… thinking…” Minho paused. He thought for a moment, thinking about the right words to say it, “What if… What if I stay in the castle- What if I want to get crowned?”

More anxiety kicked in for Minho when he felt Jisung quickly letting go of his hand and saw him sit up, looking down at the other with hurt and slight anger in his eyes.

”I thought you wanted to be with me?! I thought we were supposed to get away from this awful place, so we could be together in peace?” Jisung yelled, but then his voice got lower as tears formed in his eyes and decided that the ground was a better option to look at.

Minho wasn’t surprised that this was the reaction he got, but he sighed regardless, before sitting up in a way that he ended up in a kneeling position in front of Jisung.

“I don’t want to leave you. I want to be able to show my love for you to everyone.” The prince gently placed his hand on Jisung’s cheek, making him look up so their eyes met and catching his tears before they fell. He leaned into Minho’s touch, and slightly nodded, knowing exactly what he meant now.

Minho leaned in to press his lips on his forehead, a way of telling him that it will be okay.

 

They knew that no matter what, nothing would separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short au, I know. It's for my English homework. We had to write a fantasy story between 300 and 800 words.  
> I'm still focusing on my Chanlix au, but i might make this a proper long one shot one day one I have finished my other au (:
> 
> leave me something if you have any questions or feedback <3  
> https://curiouscat.me/galaxywik


End file.
